Du hast niemals geweint
by GayZombies
Summary: Eine kleine mögliche Fortsetzung von "Du sagtest niemals 'Danke'" und kann vielleicht an die Fanfiktion "Cupcakes" erinnern... Naja, eine blöde kleine Geschichte, die ich um 5 Uhr morgens geschrieben habe...


Ich war Alfred einige Tage lang aus dem Weg gegangen, nachdem ich ihm endlich gesagt habe, wie es mir geht und was ich ihm wünsche.

"_Verrecke_! Du hättest '_Verrecke'_ sagen sollen!", geht mir ab und zu in den Kopf.

Ich sah ihn immer weniger, da die Meetings nicht sehr dringend waren, und beruhigte mich auch etwas. Ich hatte sogar fast mit dem Trinken aufgehört.

Eines Morgens klingelte es bei mir.

"Hallo?", fragte ich, als ich den Hörer abnahm und meinen Tee trank.

"Ah, hallo, Arthur! Ich bins, Alfre-"

Ohne groß Nachzudenken legte ich den Hörer wieder an seinen Platz und ging zum Tisch. Mein Gesicht änderte sich auch nicht, es gab weiterhin das ruhige Lächeln, da es wiedermal einer dieser schönen Tage war, an denen es in London nicht regnete.

Alfred klingelte, hartnäckig wie er nun mal war, weiter, aber ich nahm nicht an. Erst als ich fertig mit meinem Frühstück war, nahm ich an.

"Ja, hallo?", fragte ich wieder, als würde ich nicht erwarten, dass er es war.

"Ah, Arthur! Ich glaube das Telefon hat sich aufgehängt oder so, haha..."

Das Nervöse und die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war der absolute Genuss für mich.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht mal mit mir was trinken ge-"

"Ich trinke zurzeit nicht."

"A-Achso... Wie wär's mit Kaffee?"

"Ein Tee am Morgen ist schon genug."

"Kino?"

"Nein."

"Restaurant?"

"Soll das ein Date werden?"

"W-Was? A-Ahahaha! Nein, quatsch! Natürlich nicht!"

Alfred atmete tief ein und seufzte.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, verdammt. Und ich bin mir sicher, du weisst das ganz genau."

Ich äffte den Satz in meinem Kopf nach, mit einem kleinen _"Buuuhuuu!"_ am Ende.

"Einverstanden.", sagte ich nach kurzem Überlegen, "Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

"Klasse! Na dann, morgen Mittag! _See ya_!", sagte er noch schnell aufgeregt und legte auf.

_Was wollte er wohl besprechen?_

_Wieso wollte er mit mir sprechen?_

_Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?_

Ich seufzte und streckte mich.

Am nächsten Tag, um die Mittagszeit, wartete ich an einem ausgemachten Platz. Alfred kam natürlich später (nein, genau rechtzeitig, ich kam nur früh.).

"Hey!", rief er mit dem Grinsen, das er immer hatte, und winkte mir schon von weitem zu.

Ich hob nur den Arm und winkte etwas zurück.

"Also, uhm... ich-"

"Alfred, du magst doch Abenteuer und neue Dinge, oder?", unterbrach ich ihn. Er blinzelte und nickte leicht verwirrt. Ich lächelte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir eines der alten Schlösser hier in England zeige? Eines der ältesten? Man sagt, es spuckt dort!"

Das stimmte nicht, aber ich wusste das würde ihn ködern.

Er fing an zu strahlen und ich brachte ihn ins Schloss. Dass der Zutritt eigentlich verboten war, machte ihn noch schärfer drauf, reinzugehen.

Ich brachte ihn ein wenig herum und dann kam die Folterkammer.

_Alles, wie geplant...~_

"Arthur? Was... wird das?"

Ich band Alfred's Füße an den Griff auf dem Boden und lächelte zufrieden. Nun hang er komplett wehrlos da, mit den Armen und Beinen zusammengebunden.

"Du hast als Kind niemals geweint.", fing ich an zu sprechen, als ich kurz in eine Ecke zu einem Schrank ging.

"Huh?"

"Als du klein warst hast du nie geweint. Zumindest habe ich dich niemals weinen gesehen.", sagte ich weiter und seufzte etwas traurig, "Dafür hast du mich aber weinen gesehen. Und weisst du... das ist irgendwie ziemlich... _**Erniedrigend**_!"

Ich rammte das Messer, das ich dann in meiner Hand hatte, bei diesem extrem hass-betonten Wort in das Holz vor mir. Alfred zuckte etwas erschrocken zusammen und fing an etwas nervös zu lachen.

"A-Arthur, ich... ich habs kappiert, das ist alles nur ein Scherz. D-Das ist in einem Horrorfilm auch mal passiert, daher i-ist der Joke richtig gut!", stotterte er, "Du kannst m-mich jetzt losbinde-"

"Ich will dich nun endlich mal weinen sehen."

Ich nahm das Messer mit mir mit, als ich zu ihm ging und lächelte, als ich anfing seine Kleidung erst mal etwas zu zerschneiden. Ich musste kichern, weil Alfred anfing etwas zu zittern. Dann fing ich langsam an, an seinen Armen zu ritzen.

"Ugh...!", machte der Amerikaner erschrocken, "A-Arthur, hör auf..."

"Ach, das ist doch noch nicht einmal eine richtige Wunde!", lachte ich und drückte das Messer diesmal ziemlich tief ein, "Das! _**Das**_ ist eine richtige Wunde!"

Er machte einen schmerzvollen leisen Ton, während er seine Zähne zusammendrückte.

"Komm schon, lass es raus~", lächelte ich, während ich bei einigen nächsten Stichen das Messer ein wenig hin und her bewegte, "Oh, ich glaube ich habe den Knochen fast getroffen, haha!"

"H-Hör auf, hör auf!", rief Alfred, aber ich kicherte nur und machte weiter an seinem Hals. Ich passte aber auf, dass es nicht viel zu tief war, ich wollte ja noch ein wenig länger meinen Spaß mit ihm haben.

Ich machte immer weiter tiefer und hörte beim Bauch auf.

"So, was soll ich tun, hm~ hm~?", dachte ich laut und schaute ihn an, "Nanu? Du weinst ja noch nicht!"

"Das werde ich definitiv nicht so einfach für dich tun!", rief Alfred und keuchte. Ich lächelte weiterhin ruhig, während ich ihm ein paar Male in den Magen schlug mit meinem Ellbogen. Er musste stark husten und etwas spucken, doch dann schaute er mich weiterhin mit wütenden Augen an. Aber trotzdem sah ich dieses Funkeln von Hoffnung, dass er immer in diesen verfickten, scheiß, blauen Augen hatte.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und meine Augen immer leerer.

"Nun schau mich doch nicht so an!", schmollte ich etwas und hielt das Messer an seiner Wange, wodurch ein langer Schnitt entstand.

"Arthur... Ich flehe dich an... Hör. Auf!"

"Tut mir leid, _Alfie_, aber ich will nicht, dass du mich anflehst, ich will, dass du weinst!"

Ich grinste schon eher und hielt das Messer wieder an seinem Bauch. Ich drückte etwas rein, stach aber nicht sofort zu.

Alfred weitete etwas die Augen bei dem Gedanken, was ich mit ihm machen wollte und fing an noch heftiger zu zittern. Ich fing an zu kichern und dann zu lachen.

Mein Lachen wurde immer hysterischer, als ich dann einen langen vertikalen Schnitt einstach.

Jones machte wieder einen Ton, den ich kaum von ihm hörte, und drückte sie Zähne noch stärker zusammen, während er die Augen zukniff und spürte, wie ich mit einem Finger in ihn einging. Klebrige und nasse Geräusche kamen dabei raus. Herrlich.

"So Warm~", murmelte ich etwas verträumt, und weitete das Loch, das ich gemacht hatte. Endlich sah ich die ersten Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten und ich lachte wieder.

Ich wackelte mit meiner Hand in ihm etwas herum, bevor ich nach dem ersten griff, das mir im Weg stand, und es rausriss.

"Aaah!", schrie Alfred laut auf mit einem schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck im Gesicht, und mir kam der Ton den er machte schon fast nicht mehr menschlich vor, so grell wie er war.

"_**Ahahaha!**_", lachte ich, "Der Darm! Der Darm! Wie schön! Mal sehen, ob er so lang ist wie man sagt!"

Ich zog an dem Ende so schnell ich konnte, ich wollte ja nämlich nicht, dass Amerika mir zu früh weg döste, und lachte weiterhin laut, während er schrie.

"Weisst du, Alfie, das ist eine Foltermethode, die man benutzt hat, noch _laaaaaaaange_ bevor ich dich gefunden hatte! Im Mittelalter hat man sie benutzt und mir ist das gerade eben erst wieder eingefallen, hihi!", sagte ich mit heiterer Stimme, während ich anfing weitere Gedärme und Organe rauszureißen. Ich merkte, dass Alfred langsam ohnmächtig wurde, daher ohrfeigte ich ihn immer wieder, bis er hellwach war.

Das Schluchzen von ihm wurde lauter und es war das reinste Vergnügen für meine Ohren.

Ich fing an, Witze zu machen, weiter zu lachen, doch Alfred schien es zu ignorieren oder schon taub von all dem Schock zu sein. Als ich seine Leber in sie Hände nahm und sie so anschaute, kostete ich sogar ein Stück, während er mich dann mit großen angewiderten Augen ansah. Sehr großen Unterschied zu der Leber von einem Tier gab es nicht. Und das Blut war eine recht gute Soße!

Ich machte dann aber sofort wieder weiter.

Als ich merkte wie sein Atem, der noch bis soeben hektisch war, langsamer wurde, seufzte ich.

"Schade, ich dachte du würdest mir noch länger erhalten bleiben...", seufzte ich, während ich wieder das Messer in die Hände nahm, "Na dann, Alfred F. Jones. _Good Night_!"

Und mit diesen Worten stach ich in seine Brust, mitten ins Herz.

_Der Gnadenstoß._

* * *

Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin, als ich aufwachte, und bekam einen Schauer.  
"Igitt...", murmelte ich, "Was für ein komischer Traum..."


End file.
